Power-shiftable multi-speed transmissions are used as gearboxes in drive trains of vehicles. Such multi-speed transmissions feature several transmission stages and several shifting elements and are found in designs for passenger cars with up to eight forward gears for front-transverse installation or for longitudinal installation. For producing the transmission ratios, there are power-shiftable multi-speed transmissions with spur gear shifting elements and with planetary gear stages. Multi-speed transmissions are generally automatic transmissions, which are shifted with friction elements or shifting elements such as clutches and brakes. Typically, such multi-speed transmissions are connected to a start-up element, such as a hydrodynamic torque converter or a fluid coupling. The start-up element is subject to a slip effect, and is optionally equipped with a lock-up clutch. The known transmission concepts feature specific advantages and specific disadvantages, such that they are of interest only for certain applications.
The patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,772 B2 discloses a power-shiftable multi-speed transmission between an input shaft and an output shaft. The multi-speed transmission features several transmission stages and several shifting elements.